User talk:RapidsLurker15
Welcome! I just wanted to say welcome to the wiki! I'm the founder, Bloody18, though most everyone calls me either Blood or Bloody (also, Leo calls me Bran, which is a shortened form of my actual name). You can call me any of these names if you want :) I also wanted to say thank for you for reading the wiki's rules! I know that sounds stupid, but many people just join the wiki and don't add the proper categories to their page, but you did. So thanks for that, it makes my job easier! Thanks! Bloody 03:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) The Lightning Warrior I was wondering if you'd like for me to set up a tabber on your story that way any readers could read all of the chapters on the main story page, but it wouldn't make the page super long. Does that sound like something you'd like? If so, just let me know! Have a nice day! Bloody 21:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah! Having the page not be super long is why I wanted to create separate pages for each chapter anyway, because I'm thinking this story will take about 5 or 600 chapters. Thanks. —'Rapids' 22:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright! I'll go do it now. Until I'm done, please don't edit the page, as it'll mess up one of our edits x3 Also, I know some wikis don't do it this way, but on here, we reply to messages on the talk page of the user who left the message x3 So when/if you reply, please do so on my talk page x3 Bloody 22:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, it's done! To make more chapter pages, do the following thing: When you're typing in the title, please write The Lightning Warrior/Chapter BLANK. Then, just copy and edit what I've already done on the main The Lightning Warrior page :P If you need help, I'm just a message away! Bloody 22:44, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good for me! Also, did you know that your siggie doesn't link to your talk page? Bloody 23:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Do you need help with the tabber? Bloody 23:52, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'm always here if you need any help! Bloody 03:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Rapids! I just wanted to say that we (the admins) really appericiate your activeness and the fact that you follow the rules! If you keep the good work up, you might be considered for staff when you get some more edits! Thanks! Your friendly neighborhood internet-man, Bloody 18:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! I've actually never been able to do those lol, but Leo's story page uses something similar, and you might be able to use the source coding to do what you need! Sorry I couldn't be much help! We had a user who could do those types of templates, but they've gone inactive now so I can't really send you to them heh Hope this was somewhat helpful at least. Leo may be able to give you more help x3 Bloody 03:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Herp derp Hey! I thought you might want to know that, if you'd like, I could change the colors on the Lightning Warrior template for you! I can make it so it fades into other colors, like it does now but not just shades of red lol, or a single color. If you'd like me to change it, just tell me to what color(s)! Bloody 22:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay lol. So like, it goes from white to dark red (and the colors in between), you know? I could make it go from white to black with grey in between, or blue to green, or what ever colors you want (with other colors transitioning, or just one solid color). Does that make sense? As it. I could make it go from white, to light blue, to regular blue, to dark blue for a lightning-esque theme, does that make sense? Bloody 00:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey! I'll do it in just a sec! If you'd like for me to alter it once I'm done just let me know! Bloody 03:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I finished it! You'll have to re-add it on ever page it's on (or maybe just edit that page, not sure) to update it, but you can also just look at it on the template page to see if you want anything altered! I did a bit of yellow at the top, then white, and then shades of blue :) Bloody 18:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re I'll go do that now! A while ago I proposed we have Character pages be a thing, but nobody was interested so I just never coninuted to work on the template x3. Also, the title isn't like for the character's name. It's for.... well, their title. For example, if you were doing Darth Vader, it would say Darth Vader in the blue box, and where it says titled you could make it say "Lord of the Sith". Hope that helps! Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 18:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) You already can? It's called the "Name" section lol :P Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 20:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC)